darksidersfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fear, Fifth Horsemen of the Apocalipse
You shouldn't trust me, after all....Olani oai oiad Hoxmarch...(I'm the Fear)- Fear is the youngest ,and recently named, Fifth Horsemen of the Apocalypse and adopted brother of the other four, not only for not being their blood brother, but because he wasn't even born as a nephilim. Biography Formerly known as Markus Demian. He was a 11-year-old boy orphaned during the black plague which struck Europe in the fifteenth century. Due to vagaries of fate, a sect led by a rebel angel seized it and was used as a guinea pig for twisted experimentation, by mixing his blood and essence with the blood of demons and angels. Makhala was looking for a way to convert humans in Nephilims, even though they were not pure, to obtain the qualities of the cursed kin.... and it was a success.... but not the way the angel wanted....He entered into something similar to a berserk mode, killing cultist and everything that was in his path. Sadly the catacombs collapsed over him and he was sepulted under a ton of rocks and debris. A year later, now thinking straigh again, he got out and returned to the roads hiding his new appeareance and using his new abilities to help those in need. Two years later he was found by Fury, after he managed to slay a group of demons and other of angels that tried to kill him. The impressed horsewoman brougth him before the Charred Council, and after some help from Fury, Strife and, surprisingly, Death, the council re-named him as Fear, the Fifth Horseman of The Apocalypse. Personality He's empatic and, quoting War, blunt as a Maker's hammer. He speaks his mind as he sees the world, he doesn't believe in sugar coated truths, portraing them as mercyful lies. During combat he shows a cold demeanor, but also shows a little sadisctic side. He loves to mess with his prey, playing with their minds until they beg him for mercy. As he claims, he is the Fear, he never fullfils a promise unless you are one of the horsemen, the Council, an ally, human or a friend. He is well know in all realms for his sadistic torture methods. The only demon he sees as friend is Vulgrim. This is due to the fact that he was the first demon to be nice to him and, even though he knows that the merchant uses him to get his claws on rare, ancient treasures, he has never let down the young horsemen, giving him some discounts whenever he needed help. He shows a rebel nature as well, he is disrespectful to The Council behind their backs, referring to them as Charred Fossils, ''whenever they send one of the horsemen in an useless mission. It doesn't help that, thanks to his ability to feel emotions and see auras, he can feel the ''hubris that the council reeks. Weapons Fear doesn't have any talent using blades or polearms, and he cannot shoot an arrow or bullet straigh, even if the fate of all the dimensions was at stake (he shoot Mercy once and the bulled ended in Strife's rear, who was behind him by the way.) Instead he has an incredible deal of muscular memory and stamina, which makes him a master at hand to hand combat. Fear owns two battle gloves with similar abilities, yet different uses. The Hand of Fear. An oriental themed battle-glove, that he uses on his left arm and reachs the shoulder. It uses violet energy to generate shields and various melee type weapons, such as claws, death pendulums.... but it's unable to shoot the energy, so it's not a good choice for long range. However, the armor of the glove can deattach itself forming a giant hand of energy that can be used to reach new heights and grab enemies or distant objects. It has the particular ability to cut, almost, through anything. Normally it is used as clawed gauntlet along with Fear's second battle glove. Hand of Terror A wicked looking battle glove, forged with part of the essence of Agramon, Demon of the Fear. He uses it on his rigth arm. This battleglove has a special property, it can inspire blood chilling terror even in the most vicious, amoral and savage demons. The effects dissappear after a few days and it has similar abilities to the Hand of Fear, ''being used as a clawed gauntlet as well. However it cannot form any energy weapons. Lamp of the Damned Nigthmare Nightmare is Fear's steed. He is black stallion, looking quite alive, with a mane and tail made of deep dark violet flames, along with glowing purple eyes and has a gold armor. His saddle, bridles, and armor are deep violet and golden decorated with skulls and spikes, giving him it's nightmarish, yet royal, look. When Fear rides him, it can use the shadows as short-cuts just like his master. Powers and Abilities *Great physical strengh ( despite his thin and young appearance) and stamina. *Use of glyphs and magic to jump or agument his capabilities. *Use of the shadows as passages ( he can dive inside a shadow and appear out of another in par example, ten kilometers. It doesn't have range limit.) *He can make longer jumps and glide through the air thanks to a pair of demonic wings that he can summon at will, but not for long periods of time. *Use of black magic ( from his mother's side of the family) to summon various kinds of torture instruments by the use of a spell in enochian: : -Iron Maiden (TELOC CNILA): Literally ''Death Blood, it summons a demonic iron maiden with jagged spikes coating its insides. :: -Interrogatory Chair (AMMA OL OIAD ZILDAR): literally Curse of the lie, he summons an interrogatory chair with jagged spikes instead of the normal ones. :: -Circular guillotine (NOIB DS TORZV OBZA OIAD TELOC): literally ''Ye who rise on the death, ''Fear summons a circular guillotine and puts it around his prey's neck, then he snaps his fingers and the guillotine beheads the locked target. :: -Alastair (TORZV LNNA OL DONASDOGAMATASTOS DS NOSTOAH TOR CNILA NOALN MAD IOR IOLCI AMMA OL TELOC OL OIAD OBZA DS BRITA LIT ZILNAR): he is not a torture instrument, but a demon, an ancient one at that, already forgotten in time. He was the great torturer :: of hell and one day he dissappeared without trace or reason. :: He has a contract with Fear, protection from the Defiler or the Destroyer in exchange for his services. :: His summon means, literally, ''Rise beast of Hell who has stains of blood may your roar bring curse and death to the one who talk with lie! '' :: This is his summoned form: Horror Form Like his brothers and sister, Fear has his own demonic form, the horror form. In this form, Fear gains complete invulnerability during a short amount of time and gains the ability to turn his body in horrible wicked contraptions to scare and attack his enemies. Horror form: He adopts the form of a demonic looking shadow or wraith, gaining invulnerability, total control over shadows, the ability to make real the deepest hellish fears of his prey and the ability to fly (instead the gliding he has in his normal form.) : Category:Characters Category:Horsemen Category:Nephilim